Busted
by Sammichbatch
Summary: Galinda's exhibitionist side is showing, but does she choose the most inopportune moment for Elphaba to help her with it? -Sex scene-


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

**Warning: Gelphie femslash (sex scene). If this isn't your thing, then don't read and review, just leave calmly and quietly.**

**Author's note: Enjoy :)**

"Fuck me" Galinda whispers huskily into the ear of her green lover. She has been rubbing her hand up and down Elphaba's thigh under the table for the past half hour.

_Both the 'good witch' and the 'wicked witch' are currently sitting at their large dining table in their formal dining room. Once every few months, Galinda feels it her duty to invite the highest of classes from each part in Oz over to the palace for a formal dinner party and get together. This night would be one of those nights. Lord and Lady Upland (Galinda's parents) travelled from Gillikin, some ministers from Munchkinland who didn't oppose of same-sex relationships, as well as many other people and Animals from around Oz._

"What? Now?" Elphaba whispers back, a slight blush creeping upon her cheeks. She still isn't used to Galinda's love of the thrill of being caught. Plus, they are in the middle of a formal dinner involving Galinda's parents, no less. For the past thirty minutes, the green woman has been trying to ignore the hand on her thigh by engaging in the business that is happening around Oz, but with only mild success.

The blonde cannot help the large, seductive grin on her face. 'Of course now' she mouths, before turning her attention to their guests for the first time since her request to Elphaba. She is ever the host; smiling, laughing, chiming in where appropriate, and just playing the part in general. She has always done this better than Elphaba ever could.

Elphaba turns her attention back to their guests also. She thinks that this is a small victory to herself, but how wrong she is. Galinda has managed to lift the hem of Elphaba's dress up with her foot, then allowing her hand to slip up it and travel towards her centre. "We...Uhm... Will you excuse us momentarily, please?" Elphaba pleads abruptly.

Galinda knows that she is about to get her way, which is generally the case. Even if Elphaba is just planning on having words with her, Galinda knows that she will get her way. Trying not to be too obvious, Galinda plasters on her best concerned look, although if one were to look closely, they would see the devious glint in her sparkling blue eyes. "Please just carry on, we'll be back as soon as appropriate" she informs the guests in a convincing manner.

With a defeated look on her face and a warm liquid developing between her thighs, Elphaba tries to think of the closest secure place they can escape to. She thinks of the maids' closet down the hall, but before long she finds herself being pulled towards the kitchen. 'Oh no' she thinks.

Having no time to waste, Galinda is pulling her love through the doors of the first place that comes to her mind; the kitchen. The cooks were to be elsewhere until the time for dessert was called. Galinda pushes her flustered love against the island bench in the middle of the kitchen and connects their lips. She has been waiting for this all night and wastes no time in expressing this.

Elphaba is a little out of her element with the speed and location of their sex-capade, but soon adjusts. She can still hear the laughter and chatter of their guests and is comforted to know that their sudden leave didn't disrupt the discussions. The green witch wastes no time in turning Galinda around so she has her back against the island. Galinda's request was to be fucked, after all.

Relinquishing control, Galinda's moans quietly. She loves being subject to her loves wandering digits. It appears that she doesn't have to wait long as she feels a hand sneaking under the hem of her knee length dress. "Mm, Elphie" she moans, capturing the green lips in a kiss again. The blonde wraps her arms around her love's neck in an attempt to keep her close.

The higher Elphaba's hand travels up the porcelain thigh, the more aroused she can feel her love becoming. She runs her hand up and over Galinda's moist underwear, eliciting a moan from both women. Remembering their time restraints, the green woman wastes no time in slipping her hand down the front of her loves underwear. "My, my, someone is excited, my sweet" Elphaba taunts, happy that her love is already wet enough to enter. She loves feeling her loves liquid all over her fingers. After a few seconds of playing in the pool of excitement, Elphaba enters two slender fingers into Galinda's opening.

Galinda moans as she feels two fingers move in and out of her. This is the feeling she has been longing for; her dress up around her waist and her love inside of her. Having a slight hint of exhibitionist in her, the blonde is revelling in the fact that just outside of the room they are in, through a set of double doors, are some of the most important people and Animals of Oz. In an attempt to keep her moans quiet, Galinda bites her bottom lip as she feels Elphaba nip at the skin on her neck. At this rate, it isn't going to take long for the wicked witch to get the good witch off.

Slender green fingers continue to move within the opening of Galinda's womanhood. They curl against the g-spot whilst another finger is rubbing the ever-sensitive clit. As much as Elphaba would love to taste her lover at this time, she knows that there just isn't enough time and she can please Galinda without it. There is always tonight, of course. Elphaba plants kisses down Galinda's smooth neck whilst leaving a new marks along the way. She knows this isn't a good idea considering they have a dinner party to return to, but she just cannot help herself.

_Lady Upland is growing a little concerned at would could be keeping her daughter, and future daughter in-law so long, so acting on her motherly instinct, she sets out to enquire. 'I hope it isn't too bad' she thinks to herself. "I'm just going to check on our girls" she whispers to her husband, Lord Upland, and receives a smile and nod of encouragement in return. The tall, slender woman excuses herself from the table and heads in the direction that she recalled the hosts disappearing in. Quietly, trying to reduce any startling, the woman opens one side of the double doors and lets herself in to the kitchen. She stops, however, when she is forced to take in the sight before her. _

"Oh, my... MOTHER?" Galinda starts to moan, before catching sight of the blonde woman stopped dead in her tracks. She is so close to her orgasm, but there is no way that she can achieve it now. With hesitance, she gently runs her hand down Elphaba's arm to her hand, and pulls it out of her and her underwear.

'Mother?' Elphaba questions herself, confused. Out of all the names Galinda has called out during sex, referring to the green woman, mother was one she never thought she would hear; and for good reasons. Her confusion grows when her hand is removed from her love, but she soon catches on when she follows Galinda's mortified gaze. Elphaba's face drops, her hands move from her loves body to her own side. 'Fuck, fuck, and fuck!' she repeats in her head, 'fuck!'

_Lady Upland isn't sure what to do. Of course she was well aware of the relationship between the women, but to have witnessed it with her own eyes was more than any mother hopes to witness. She isn't sure whether she wants to apologize profusely for interrupting, or chastise the two for their actions in the current setting. She hasn't made the decision before she hears her daughter's voice. _

"Momsie, I am so sorry" Galinda admits, truly meaning it. She loves the thrill of possibly being caught, but she thought maybe by one of her staff members, never her mother. "This should never have happened" she continues, although sheepishly. Realizing that her dress is still around her waist, she quickly runs her hands down her body to smooth and straighten it out, her cheeks flushing pink.

"L-lady Upland" Elphaba stumbles, "I am so very sorry". She has never been comfortable addressing Galinda's parents, and knows that she will be less so now. She knows that she has turned at least four shades darker than usual, but has no idea what else she can say to try and salvage the situation.

"_Let's just put this past us, rejoin your guests, and see the night out" Lady Upland offers. She is just as embarrassed as her daughters, and she knows this. She never thought she would be in this position, so she has no idea how to handle it. She clears her throat, straightens the imaginary kinks from her dress, and turns to leave. The woman reaches the doors before turning back to the flustered women. "Please... just make sure to wash your hands before rejoining dinner..." she adds quietly, and then leaves. _

"Oh my" Galinda sighs, leaning her head forward and placing it on her loves shoulder, "that was... well... unexpected" she admits, going back over the last few minutes in her head. She was close to the climax she had been wanting, but just before she accomplished it, her mother caught the two of them in the act. It is a lot to take in, but the blonde is not going to let it ruin the night. "I guess we should rejoin the festivities" she smiles, lifting her head off her loves shoulder.

Elphaba's eyes are wide open, her mouths a little dry. That is the most compromising position she has ever been caught in, and it was by her future mother in-law of all people. "We should" she agrees quietly, although she would much rather race up to their room to brood and sulk. Brown eyes look in to sparkling blue ones, and Elphaba finds all the courage she needs to go back and face the room full of people. She gives Galinda a quick kiss on the lips, takes her hand, and leads her back out to the dinner table.

"_Everything alright?" Lord Upland asks as the two women return to the table and take their seats. Everyone turns their attention to the women, and are satisfied when both women nod and reply with "mhm" simultaneously. Lady Upland has not, and does not plan on telling anyone about what she stumbled across in her search for the girls. No one else needs to know, and she herself isn't sure if she would even be able to repeat it. _

Elphaba thinks, no, Elphaba hopes, that the incident with Lady Upland would quell Galinda's need for thrilling sex in public, but she can't be further wrong if she tries. Galinda is just as passionate as ever to have sex where there is a chance of being caught, and she plans on picking up where they left off, or were interrupted, before the night is through.


End file.
